A number of medical conditions such as compression of spinal cord nerve roots, degenerative disc disease, herniated nucleus pulposus, spinal stenosis and spondylolisthesis can cause severe low back pain. Intervertebral fusion is a surgical method of alleviating low back pain. In posterior lumbar interbody fusion (“PLIF”), two adjacent vertebral bodies are fused together by removing the affected disc and inserting posteriorly one or more implants that would allow for bone to grow between the two vertebral bodies to bridge the gap left by the removed disc.
One variation of the traditional PLIF technique is the transforaminal posterior lumbar interbody fusion (T-PLIF) technique. Pursuant to this procedure, an implant is inserted into the affected disc space via a unilateral (or sometimes bilateral), posterior approach, offset from the midline of the spine, by removing portions of the facet joint of the vertebrae. The T-PLIF approach avoids damage to nerve structures such as the dura, cauda equina and the nerve root, but the resulting transforaminal window available to remove the affected disc, prepare the vertebral endplates, and insert the implant is limited laterally by soft tissue and medially by the cauda equina.
A number of different implants typically used for the traditional PLIF procedure have been used for the T-PLIF procedure with varying success. These include threaded titanium or polymer cages, allograft wedges, rings, etc. However, as these devices were not designed specifically for the T-PLIF procedure, they are not shaped to be easily insertable into the affected disc space through the narrow transforaminal window, and may require additional retraction of the cauda equina and nerve roots. Such retraction can cause temporary or permanent nerve damage. In addition, some of these implants, such as the threaded titanium or polymer cage, suffer from the disadvantage of requiring drilling and tapping of the vertebral endplates for insertion. Further, the incidence of subsidence in long term use is not known for such cages. Finally, restoration of lordosis, i.e., the natural curvature of the lumbar spine is very difficult when a cylindrical or square titanium or polymer cage is used.
As the discussion above illustrates, there is a need for an improved implant and instrumentation for fusing vertebrae via the transforaminal lumbar interbody fusion procedure.